


But It Wouldn't Be Very Good

by coreopsis



Category: Bandom, Kaiser Chiefs, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Crossover, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has a lot of instruments, and Brendon has issues that he didn't even know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It Wouldn't Be Very Good

How Brendon Urie ended up in Nick Hodgson's house at two o'clock in the morning is not really that important. Both of their bands had played Leeds Fest, there was a meeting in a press tent, some beer. Okay, there may have actually been quite a lot of beer. Brendon had lost track after a while, somewhere after Ryan brandished a handful of eyeliner pencils at Ricky but before he found himself in a game of musical one-upmanship with Nick and blurting out, "Yeah, but do you play the accordion?" The glee on Nick's face was priceless, and his hand on Brendon's arm was warm and strong.

He remembered Spencer laughing. A lot. A really, really lot of laughing and don't think Brendon was going to forget about that any time soon. There'd be some kind of payback, nothing too mean. Maybe he'd steal Spencer's favorite shoes or something. He'd work out the details later.

He also remembered the look on Jon's face. He didn't understand it just yet, but he remembered it. And he could foresee many minutes, hours, _days_, even, devoted to figuring it out. It was something like disappointment, but not completely. Something hot and painful, but not actually hurting. He'd have to save it for when he was a little more sober, because right now...

Right now, Nick was pulling him into his music room and leaving him to stand in the middle of a tangle of instruments. A drum kit in the corner, a piano over by the window, guitars and piles of notebooks and sheet music lined up neatly along the walls. Brendon spun in a slow circle, taking it all in until he felt dizzy and just on the verge of overwhelmed. Nick had dropped his hand and gone over to rummage around in a big storage closet, and now he stepped back out with a triumphant grin on his face.

And in his hands an accordion.

"No fucking way." Brendon laughed and laughed until he had to bend over and brace his hands on his knees until his head stopped spinning.

"Yes," Nick said and then played a few bars of something that sounded vaguely familiar. He played some more and then Brendon remembered it was one of the songs Kaiser Chiefs had played at the festival earlier in the day.

"Take a look at the kids on the street, no, they never miss a beat, no they never miss a beat, never miss a beat, never miss a beat, beat, beat, beat, beat," Brendon sang along and it almost sounded like a polka. He suddenly looked forward to telling Ryan about this later, just the absurdity and silliness and...but, maybe Ryan wouldn't get it. He'd tell Jon instead and maybe Jon would laugh with him.

Nick's hand--long slim fingers Brendon hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of all night--stilled on the keys and Brendon trailed off. "What?"

"I didn't expect you to get it," Nick said, then looked down at his hands quickly. Embarrassed, shy, or just distracted, Brendon couldn't quite tell. He didn't know Nick at all, really, and anyway his people reading abilities had obviously gone to shit tonight. The image of Jon's face flitted through his memory, Jon's crumpled mouth that quickly smoothed into a strangely neutral smile, his eyes darker than they should be, a general air of...fuck, it was right at the edge of his mind, the tip of his tongue. He shoved it away and focused on Nick, all pale and angular, and new.

"I watched your set. It was awesome." Brendon wanted to say more, but Nick looked up at him with a soft, tilted smile and narrowed eyes. And Brendon knew that look on anyone's face. Speculation. Attraction. Question. Brendon licked his lips and Nick's gaze caught on the tip of his tongue, and Brendon knew what the answer would be.

Nick turned away and set the accordion back in its case, and when he turned around, Brendon was in there--in his space, tilting his face up to share his breath, lips parted, anxious and asking, ready to give.

"I didn't... Are you sure?" Nick asked, but his hands were already lifting, reaching, wrapping around Brendon's hips and pulling him in close. He sighed and Brendon swallowed it, lips parting and hands clenching painfully tight in the fabric of Nick's t-shirt.

After a moment of gentle touches of Nick's mouth on his, so light they could hardly be called kisses, Brendon relaxed his grip and slid his hands down the bare skin of Nick's arms. Nick's arms were long and he was even taller than Spencer, and Brendon had to tilt his head back and raise up on his toes a little to kiss him. He loved that even as he felt a weird pang of...something. Something missing.

Brendon wrapped his fingers around Nick's wrists and kissed him harder, digging his teeth into Nick's thin lips and shoving his hips forward as much as Nick's grip allowed. He wanted more heat, more friction, just..._more_. He was turned on, but unsettled, and it was throwing him off his stride. He usually threw himself into whatever he was doing, music, sex, didn't matter, but something kept pulling him back even though he thought he was hiding it well.

With one last squeeze of Brendon's hips, Nick pulled his mouth away from Brendon's and opened his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Brendon said, then shook his head, a weird flutter in his stomach. Not knowing _exactly_, but sensing that it was actually... "I dunno. Everything?"

"Want to talk about it?" Nick's accent made the words sound almost exotic and Brendon was maybe half-tempted for a split-second even though he had no idea what to say, couldn't even articulate it inside his own head yet. But then Nick eased back, putting more space between them even though he didn't stop touching Brendon completely, just slid his hands lightly up to Brendon's waist.

"No?" Brendon shook his head, and met Nick's gaze fearlessly until he couldn't do it anymore and looked away to focus on Nick's shoulder instead. The shape of his bones through the thin pale green cotton reminded him vaguely of Ryan, and Brendon felt a stupid, stupid pang of homesickness. Not for Nevada, but for his other home. The one he took with him.

"Good." Nick dropped his hands and stepped away completely, and Brendon didn't mind the loss when his own fingers dragged across Nick's skin, warm, smooth, and subtly...wrong. "Want a drink or shall I call you a taxi?"

"I've had enough for one night," Brendon said, his meaning clear from the understanding smile that kicked up one corner of Nick's mouth. "Cab, I think."

Nick pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned away slightly, and Brendon closed his eyes and let his chin drop to his chest. The last few days (weeks, months, years) caught up with him and exhaustion set in. He wondered idly when it would become more than he could bear.

***

When Brendon walked up the stairs and into the lounge of the bus, his eyes met Jon's and he suddenly felt lighter and on a more even keel. He was still tired, but he found himself settling on the couch instead of heading straight for his bunk. There was a strange uncertainty in Jon's tentative smile until Brendon slung an arm around Jon's shoulder and it smoothed out in relief, warm and inviting. "He did have a fucking accordion, Jon. Can you believe that shit?"

Jon laughed and settled closer against Brendon's side. Yeah, Brendon thought, _yeah_. The pieces finally clicked into place.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to sperrywink for the beta and assorted other things along the way. The title is from the Kaiser Chiefs song I Can Do It Without You.


End file.
